


[IMAGE] who needs neck strength when you have magic

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterglow, Afterglow Cuddles, Art, Bulges and Nooks, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nook Eating, Nook Worship, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pictures, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: The Dolorosa, head tossed back in ecstasy, held up by the Psiioniic, who's getting really into eating that nook. He's probably going to have her bulge imprinted across his face for a month.Second set of pictures is the Dolorosa kissing a very dazed and bulgeslimed Psiioniic on the cheek.





	1. with glow, with tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychoPyro813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPyro813/gifts).



> For my good friend [psychopyro18plus](http://psychopyro18plus). Thanks!
> 
> Three other variations past the first of each set, without glow and with or without tattoos.


	2. without glow, with tattoos




	3. without tattoos, with glow




	4. without tattoos, without glow




	5. post coitus without glow, without tattoos




	6. post coitus with glow, without tattoos




	7. post coitus without glow, with tattoos




	8. post coitus with glow, with tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! Thank you for viewing this photoset!


End file.
